


Non si vive di solo pane

by ElzaCBoe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: But only briefly mentioned, Gen, Italian Mafia, Italy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, fem!Xanxus - Freeform, surprised author, taking care of tsunayoshi, this story went into a different direction that i thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzaCBoe/pseuds/ElzaCBoe
Summary: Tsuna had a few bad days behind him. Hayato and Takeshi just want to take care of their sky.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Non si vive di solo pane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvershadowkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowkit/gifts).



> Hyellow my dear readers,  
> Guess who's back... Back again... Yes I'm back... Tell a friend XD...
> 
> This fick is writen and dedicated to silvershadowkit, who won a bet... And this is the result of it... (I know I know... my tommorow happaned 9 days later... oops)
> 
> I have a warning for everyone... All I know about KHR! comes from AO3 and Wikia... If you find any characters very OOC its probably some randome AO3 author's fault... Just saying ;P ... Also, I wrote a fem!Xanxus... I know its not canon but I did it anyway... Bite me... Actually... 2 days after doing that I read a Hana/Tsuna pairing and instantly wanted to have that in my story, but was to lazy to rewrite it.
> 
> Another thing that might help in the begining of the story...
> 
> I used a word that has different meanings if you say it in an italian sentence or japanise sentence... In case you get confused XD...
> 
> Have fun reading this

Tsuna sighed and rubbed between his eyes as he slid into the back seat of the waiting car. Hayato slid in after him, a look of worry on his face. 

"How do you feel, Tsuna? Do you need some water? I think we have something for the headache in the car." 

Tsuna gave him a tired smile from his end of the car. 

"No, it's alright Hayato. I'm just tired. Nothing a bit of sleep won't cure."

Takeshi sat behind the wheel and turned around, to look at the two sitting on the back seats. 

"I don't know, Boss. Looks to me like you could use more than just a bit. You skipped a few nights preparing for this meeting, haven't you?" 

That little comment flared Hayato's temper up. "And what a waist that was. That piece of shit did not deserve a minute of your attention, Decimo. We should have just let Hana do her hostile takeover and be done with it."

Tsuna only grinned at Hayato. "Yes, yes, i remember from the first hundred times you told me that. But honestly, it wasn't that bad. And it will open a lot of new opportunities for us." 

Takeshi exchanged looks with Hayato and scratched his cheek. 

"You called him an asshole twenty-seven times during the meeting." 

Tsuna cocked his head "Ano?" 

Takeshi nodded his head. "Exactly like that." 

"Hieee!" screeched Tsuna. "Did he notice?" 

Hayato and Takeshi exchanged another look, but this time Takeshi nodded and turned back to the front, starting the car. 

Hayato patted Tsuna's hand and grinned. "I couldn't tell from his loathsome behaviour, if he noticed or not, but he is Italian." 

Tsuna covered his eyes and moaned. "That explains so much. Why didn't you say anything sooner?" 

Hayato shrugged. "What was there to say? It's not like I disagreed."

Tsuna moaned again. "All those sleepless nights! Wasted! I could have spent them with my family! Xanxus threatened to shoot me if I missed another dinner with her and the kids!" 

Hayato considered that and silently agreed with Tsuna. That should have been the top priority. 

Xanxus was always a little hot-tempered. If you considered volcanos a little hot. But she was going through her third pregnancy right now and most of Vongola and even a fair few of the Varia were avoiding the headquarters as a precaution. Repairs on the walls and windows were a daily occurrence. Except in the presence of her and Tsuna's little princesses. They were in total ignorance that their mother was anything else but a warm, loving and mild-mannered person. 

Hayato shuddered. 

"Oh well. Too late to cry over spilled milk. We better get back to the plane so I can get back sooner." Tsuna decided with a big sigh. 

That was his third big sigh in the last five minutes. Takeshi was right, they should have stepped in sooner. 

They had been driving for nearly twenty minutes before Tsuna made a confused noise.

"This isn't the way to the airport. Where are we going?" 

Takeshi laughs from the front of the car. "We are kidnapping ourselves a Vongola Boss."

Tsuna's face looked very amused. "Is that so? And what do you intend to do with him, once you kidnap him successfully?" 

It was Hayato who smirked at the Vongola Boss. "Well, we have multitude of plans. They involve taking him to a remote location by the sea, somewhere nobody would think to look for him. And we have a basket full of tasty food to use on him." 

From the front Takeshi added. "A big blanket and lots of pillows are going to be involved too." 

Tsuna leaned back and sprawled all over the back seat. He smirked at the two guardians. "I have very dedicated guardians, you know. They will look for me. They will find me, sooner or later. You won't get away with it."

He said it so smugly, so confidently, Hayato couldn't stop the shudder his body made. Like this, Sawada Tsunayoshi looked like the definition of what a Boss should look like. 

He couldn't maintain the play-pretend anymore. As fun as it was for a few minutes, this was more important.  
"Always, Boss. No matter where you are, we will always find you." 

It was as much a threat as a promise. Hayato knew there was nowhere he wouldn't follow. Be it the other side of the world or even beyond. Death itself couldn't, no, wouldn't stop him from being a step behind Decimo. 

Tsuna read this from Hayato's face and gave him a soft smile. "I wish you wouldn't, but I won't stop you. Just promise me to make sure Xanxus and the girls are safe and taken care of before you follow."

Hayato and Takeshi murmured their assent, as though this was to big, to important to say aloud. 

"You are all so very important to me. I do what I do to keep you safe, to make sure you lead happy lives. I don't want to see you, any of you hurt. Especially not because of something I did."

The car stopped at the top of the hill. The view of the sea was breath-taking, but no one in the car noticed. They all looked at each other in silence for a few minutes. 

It was Tsuna who finally broke it. 

"Promise me. If it comes to it. If, despite everything, I die. Promise me. You will make sure that everyone is taken care of. I won't be able to rest easily, if their safety is not certain. I won't make you promise to live for me. It would be cruel of me, even though I wish long and happy lives for you. And I won't ask you to make sure Vongola is okay after my death. There are other people in place to make sure Vongola won't get slaughtered if anything happens to me. Keep our family safe. I need you to say it."

A little bit of silence and then, Hayato and Takeshi both, at the same time nodded. "I promise, Boss." 

Tsuna smiled at them. "Thank you." 

A bit and then… 

"Look, the sun is setting. Let's have a picnic here."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want some love... Comme say hi... Tell me how much you hate this... Leave some kudos... I don't mind...


End file.
